Grackalor/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We're treated with a shot of outer space.) -''Narrator (voiced by Keith David):'' "In a distance across our galaxy lies a planet called Ceorolus, population: zero." (Camera rotates to a blue, swirly-textured planet, this planet being Ceorolus. The camera slowly zooms in.) -''Narrator:'' "Native to this planet are a parasitic species of predators called the Grackalor. The Grackalor come in groups and they attack any organism that they come across." (Scene cuts to a panoramic view of the wildlife in Ceorolus. The trees are teal-colored, waters are blackish-blue, and the mountains are purple colored. Cut to a couple of cyan-skinned alien scientists exploring the jungles in Ceorolus.) -''Narrator:'' "The Grackalor are the sole reason nobody was able to colonize the planet. Be it a human or an alien. As it's been recorded across the galaxy, attempts to colonize Ceorolus failed due to these creatures." (A Grackalor pounces onto the scientist and eats him. All the other scientists freak out and try to escape the planet, only for more Grackalor to kill them all.) -''Narrator:'' "They even invade other planets across the galaxy..." (Scene cuts to black) -''Narrator:'' "...to terrorize living species." (Cut to an alien city where the civilians are beginning to suffer in fear and then Grackalor monsters start bursting out of them. They attack the city's police, thus turning the place into a hellhole.) -''Narrator:'' "They can come from place to place either by unintended shipments, being transported to different worlds, or coming into contact with someone infected by the Grackalor's hazardous substance spewed inside of him or her." (Scene cuts to black, again.) -''Narrator:'' "Not even Earth is safe." (Cut to a plateau in the US. A soldier finds a Grackalor and calls the White House about it.) -''Narrator:'' "Right now, there is one Grackalor that has landed on Earth. This could mean a great danger to the human race." -''Soldier:'' "Mr. President, I found a strange alien life form." -''President:'' "Send it over to Area 51." (Scene cuts to Area 51, inside a laboratory. A Grackalor is on a dissection table and a few scientists come in to begin the autopsy.) -''Scientist #1:'' "Alright, the operation is about to begin. Do you have a scalpel?" -''Scientist #2:'' "Yes, doctor. I do." (The Grackalor wakes up and jumps at one of the scientists, killing him. The other scientists run away, screming in terror. They ended up being ripped apart by the monster, causing a massive bloodbath across the halls of Area 51.) -''Lieutenant:'' "What's going on here?!? OH MY GOD!!!" (The Grackalor kills the lieutenant and all the other soldiers who are accompanying him. It jumps towards one last soldier, who the camera is then in first-person POV of, and begins to knock him out. The Grackalor claws at the screaming soldier's stomach and tears out his entrails before it bites onto the soldier's head, cutting the screen to black as ruesome crunching noises are heard.) Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with the Grackalor walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! It looks like we have an alien in our tournament and..." (The Grackalor jumps onto the referee and eats his brains out. The referee falls down dead. However, the Plasma Juggernaut arrives to the arena and it roars at the Grackalor. The Grackalor roars back at it before the fight.) Final Boss Cutscene (The Grackalor defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and the Grackalor is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets it) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Ah yes, an alien. Looks like the UFO conspiracy theorists weren't bullshitting about alien life after all... well maybe a few because I still don't believe in these aliens called Greys for example." (Grackalor looks confused) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You don't know what I'm talking about?" (Cut to a slideshow with videos and pictures of extraterrestrial-related phenomena, ranging from Roswell, to crop circles, to even Area 51 (not including the game) as well as eyewitness sketches, footages and photos of aliens like Greys and Reptoids that supposedly exist.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You see, there have been many sightings of aliens such as yourself, my four-armed friend. These aliens are claimed to be real and are being hidden by the government, though I care little about what the American government does every now and then. From the Greys to the Reptilians to the Nordics to whatever the hell species you come from. They're even a product of movies and TV shows. Ever heard of Ancient Aliens? Probably not." (Slideshow stops at an image of Giorgio A. Tsoukalos. Then the scene cuts back to Edmund talking to the Grackalor monster) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "I don't wish to keep reminiscing about aliens, especially since I have no knowledge of what alien species you are, but I can tell right away that you are from another planet. That's enough of me for now!" (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "I never thought an alien would be in my tournament. So I guess if I defeat you, I can use your blood for storage in my homunculi army and then I'll rule the world as A GOD!" (The Grackalor hisses at Edmund.) Bonus Boss Cutscene The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Edmund:'' *pounds the floor with his right fist in anger* "Bloody impossible! I just found out that an alien is a winner in my tournament and I thought I would use the life source from it and..." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Using alien blood for homunculi is too far fetched, dumbass." (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "A Grackalor, huh? Native to the planet Ceorolus. Looks like I found something that can back me up in my quest to bring the universe to ruin without betraying me, like a CERTAIN SOMEONE!" (Ogoleithus looks at the dead Edmund Gareth and looks back to the Grackalor) Ending Cutscene If you did not fight Ogoleithus (Edmund Gareth is lying down, with multi scars all over his body.) -''Edmund:'' "And to think I can defeat this thing, just so I can use its blood for my army." (The Grackalor punces onto Edmund, drooling slime onto his face.) -''Edmund:'' "Of course, people always want proof of alien existence ever since Roswell and the War of the Worlds hoax. How about this. I kill you and take your blood and then leave your bloodless corpse back at Earth so people can be all, "Oh my god, this thing is real as fuck." Wait, you don't care about the publicity of your species?" (The Grackalor grabs Edmund's head towards him and vomits green slime down his throat. Edmund coughs as a result and, as he gets up, he starts feeling weird inside of himself.) -''Edmund:'' "What... what is this? AUUUGHH!!!" (A Grackalor bursts out of Edmund Gareth's stomach, covered in his blood and has his intestines wrapped onto it. The Grackalor who infected Edmund walks up to the Grackalor that just jumped out of the dead alchemist to greet it.) -''Narrator (the same one from the Intro Cutscene, BTW):'' "As the Grackalor infects its victims with its horrific slimy substance, that is when population occurs." (Scene cuts to a forest where campers are at. The Grackalor sneak up on the unsuspecting campers and then ambush them, killing and eating them and infecting a few other campers with their slime, thus creating more Grackalor.) -''Narrator:'' "When Grackalor began to take over, things go bad for a planet's species. Their spreading across Earth is an example of the worse to come. Grackalor colonies will rise and all the creatures that are not Grackalor are prime targets, this also includes humans such as ourselves. Mankind is forever doomed." (Cut to a close-up of a Grackalor opening its bloody mouth with a piercing, high-pitch roar. The scene then cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) If you fought Ogoleithus (Ogoleithus walks up to the Grackalor.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You know, I can make good use of you and your species. I know alot about the planets in outer space. I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. I have lived a long time ago, so I know exactly what Ceorolus is. As a matter of fact..." (The scene freezes and a record scratch is heard. Then out pops a cut-out of Giorgio A. Tsoukalos from Ancient Aliens with mouth animation capability. As he talks, the scene shifts to a slideshow of space pictures and dark abstract wallpapers.) -''Giorgio (voiced by Nolan North):'' "When you think about it, Ogoleithus is a demon god. What if demon gods like him are actually aliens? As a matter of fact, what if demons are really aliens out to kill people? Makes sense that he would partner with a Grackalor, which is an ALIEN! But anyways, carry on." (The Giorgio cut-out zips out of the scene and the scene cuts to a shot of Earth with Ogoleithus's face behind it as Grackalor aliens start flying to the planet to infect everyone in it. Scene then cuts to the Brutal Fists logo, only for the Giorgio cut-out to pop back up.) -''Giorgio:'' "Hey, I ain't sayin' it's aliens but... aliens!" (A cut-out of an extending arm with a boxing glove pops in to punch Giorgio in the face, knocking him out. As the boxing arm then reels out of the picture, we cut to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Character Subpages